The Stellar Wanderer
by Gunsmith3000
Summary: YAHF Xander as The Silver Surfer with multiple crossings, 'nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

By: Gunsmith3000

Richard A Racaza

Started 11-17-2000

Finished: ?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Disclaimers: BTVS and its indicative characters belong to Joss Whedon, WB, Mutant Enemy, and Paramount. Silver Surfer belongs to Marvel Entertainment. Any other recognizable iconic characters not of my own original creation belong to their respective owners/company/creators/et al. And just so you know, I'm taking inspiration from Ron Lim in how he drew the Surfer as well as how he looked in the Fantastic Four sequel combined in how he looks.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Summary: YAHF Xander as The Silver Surfer with multiple crossings, 'nuff said.

-YAHFX-

My name was Alexander Lavelle Harris.

I was once a native to a planet we inhabitants called "Earth".

We called ourselves human.

Well, not me, at least not anymore.

Now I am something more… some would call what I have become a blessing, others a curse. Personally, I have yet to decide which it would be. Considering who I became, I believe I've just about got eternity to figure that out.

This all started one year ago, when I bought what I thought was a bargain of a costume for Halloween. It was simple enough to begin with: a silver, complete body unitard that covered my frame from head to foot, some silver body paint for my exposed face, and a pair of one-way opaque white contact lenses for the eyes. As for the board, it was easy enough to draw one out of cardboard and wrap it in silver foil. The only sacrifice I had to make was to shave my eyebrows, 'cause hey, the Silver Surfer doesn't HAVE any.

Of course, it wasn't until after I finished donning the whole thing that I realized just how much the tight costume revealed. While not coming close to jock territory in terms of musculature, my body gained enough definition from my nights of vamp-dusting assists as to no longer look like the completely scrawny teenager that I was before Buffy came into my life. Still, even a growing boy needs to hide a little bit of his modesty.

On the way out, I nicked my dad's unused trench coat and hat and wore it over my costume. Kind of like wearing a costume to hide the costume, but of course, the Surfer in the comic book did it too a few times when he "tried" to blend in Earth during his short exile.

Anything else that happened before and after my transformation, not even hell can pry off that information from my cosmic incased lips.

Suffice to say that once that trench coat was off, the wandering eyes I was getting from some female and a few male (notably pirate costume Larry more often than not for some unfathomable reason) kept me blushing like mad underneath the silver face paint all night. The glances from the women, I'd consider as an ego boost… anything coming from Big Bully Larry (and god, saying it like that makes me want to clean the insides of my skull) gave me the creeps that any gallant reflect the lower portion of my tight costume may have had due to some seductive feminine leers were sufficiently denied the chance to exist.

My transformation into my current state was something of an adventure in and of itself; whatever happened as the catalyst for said transformation was interrupted and someone else got the reins and took over.

No sooner had the transformation began, I was instantly trapped in a state between what people would call "primal existence", or better yet, a nexus.

All light, no sound.

It was just a white expanse. So much so, that I thought I had gone blind due to the sort-of explosion that precipitated my transformation. I could barely hear the sound of my breathing. I was able to see myself clearly but other than that, everything else was so white that there was no sense of height or depth at all.

Thinking that I had finally died, I was quite startled when someone "coughed" for attention behind me. Whirling around, I got the shock of a lifetime when I was instantly facing two very familiar people.

One was the character whom I dressed as, if that was who he really was.

The other was a being that sent an enormous amount of fear through me. If he was who I really thought he was, then not even the Surfer's original boss would be powerful enough to stop him.

Wearing none other than a 24th century Starfleet Captain's uniform made famous in Star Trek, The Next Generation television series; was Q.

-YAHFX-

"Yes, I'm real." Q replied to my unspoken question, he then pointed to the Silver Surfer beside him. "And yes, so is he. No, you're not dead. And yes, we have a problem."

"How is this possible?" I asked. "Wait, strike that, I know it's slightly possible thanks to magic. But the power requirements alone would be astronomical even to the above-average caster. And how the hell am I speaking like this? I've never been one for Giles-speak."

"I believe that would be my influence, young Alexander." Norrin Radd, the Silver Surfer said. "It seemed that more than a little bit our personalities merged along with the powers that you now possess."

"Which brings us to the problem I just mentioned." Q butted in. "You can't be the hood ornament over here due to the fact that Galactus would have to also exist as well in your universe thanks to my son's meddling with that idiotic Chaos mage's spell. Trust me; one of him is more than enough, and I don't need him here to muck around with a closed reality."

"Closed reality?" I parroted in disbelief.

"Way beyond your understanding kid." Q replied. "Suffice to say that the Creator, in his/her infinite wisdom, quarantined this reality and a few close to it for a specific purpose. Only a select few are granted permission to peek in or visit, unfortunately my son somehow smashed his way through, hence you and the brouhaha we find ourselves in."

"What's wrong with me then?" I asked in annoyance. "By all rights, I know I should be dead since the last thing I remember was exploding into atoms or something."

"Left to whatever the chaos mage's second-rate deity was doing, you would be." Q tried to explain in his haughty tone. "A door was opened between other realities connecting you with chrome dome over here to access the power cosmic in this universe that was beyond that pitiful deity's powers to funnel into you. My son took over the empowerment where you were concerned, I was ordered to stop him from adding an actual world devourer into the mix. Letting you die would have been easier, but no, the Almighty asked me to supplant the source of the Surfer's powers. His was from Galactus – but having him around is more trouble than it's worth – hence the cosmic powers you wield as of this moment, comes from me, so as not to drag the walking purple tuning fork into this reality. In fact, no one else has the power to take your powers away but me and The Creator."

"So that is the reason why I do not feel my former master's influence at this place and time." Norrin stated as he looked at Q. "For that, I thank you. Having a being such as Galactus in his universe would indeed be very troublesome. However, my powers are not to be taken lightly either."

"Though real, you're not really here per se." Q said to the Surfer. "Like young Xander here, both of you are currently echoes of yourselves. Consider this place as a way station behind life, death and dimensions… between whatever existence means for you, as it were."

At seeing both of our blank looks, Q sighed and continued. "I simply brought you here against my better judgment to make a few things clear."

"You." Q pointed at Norrin. "I brought you here to facilitate a sort of exchange of personality and a bit of knowledge in how Xander would be able to use the majority of his powers. I also wanted to let you know that you haven't really been using that head of yours where your powers are concerned. Where Xander has loads of imagination that you didn't, he doesn't have the scientific background you do. Combined, he would – in theory – be able to utilize your abilities in ways you never thought of before."

"And you." Q rounded on me. "Same thing, but this time, you needed the temperament to curb whatever monkey-brained stupidity you may have thought about in abusing your newfound gifts. To that end, a fair exchange was made between the two of you so as to balance what either of you lacked. Personality, creativity, and enough knowledge and moral backbone to back up the power you both have was the order of the day. "

Suddenly, Q sighed as if someone interrupted him in mid-explanation. I'd bet my Twinkies that it'd be none other than The Creator.

For some reason, I felt the echoes of a chuckle that came from everywhere and nowhere.

"Xander." Q continued. "Unfortunately, where balance is concerned, you are barred for an indefinite amount of time from your home dimension as well as Norrin Radd's own dimension. One of him is more than enough in his reality and you're far too powerful for your own."

"So where the hell am I supposed to go then?" I asked angrily.

"Anywhere else but home!" Q answered as he snapped his fingers and banished us from wherever we were.

-YAHFX-

For a long time, I felt like I was falling down a bottomless abyss from which there was no end in sight until another Q-like flash deposited me out into space still tumbling end over end with my board dutifully following behind my out of control form.

Then my momentum halted as I smashed head first into what looked liked a large barren planetoid. My faithful board slammed into the dirt beside me, adding to the crater my initial impact made.

Shaking my head clear, I stood up and tried to get my bearings. From what my senses were telling me, this wasn't a planetoid at all. There had once been life here. In the distance I saw the blackened crystal spires of a destroyed city that, by my estimations, represented an advanced civilization. It seems that I have been deposited onto the graveyard of a world that was no longer amongst the living.

I hopped onto my board as I flew upwards to get a better picture. The human reflex to gasp in horror at the sight before me was almost overwhelming.

The debris that littered the area was no doubt once part of the landmass below me. Confirmation from my newfound senses told me that the cataclysm that occurred in this sector of space was not a recent one. One hundred and twenty degrees to my right and forwards for several million Earth miles lay the direction of a dead star that had given up the ghost roughly ten thousand years ago. The remains of the shattered world around and below me were the sad evidence of what said star took in its demise. From the look of things, there were no survivors.

That was my general conclusion, until I sensed a very faint energy trail amongst the latent radiation in the area that ended in a spatial anomaly that folded space around it. Judging from Norrin Radd's memories of a similar event, it resembled the time-space warp eddy of a ship that bypassed normal space into something else. The violence of the cataclysm in the area somehow preserved traces of the anomaly even after all this time.

Puzzling though; was the fact that this was somehow familiar to me. Not in the sense of it coming from Norrin Radd's memories the familiarity provided, but in the sense that the person that I once was – formerly as Xander Harris, human – recognized this. As if I've seen this before, but from a different standpoint.

My eyes grew wide as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed in the airless void in the realization that while Q and most likely - The Creator - have barred my return to my home reality due to my powers, they may have sent me to a place where my new abilities won't be so out of place.

If that is indeed the case, then the shattered remains of the planet below me could be none other than the original homeworld of one of Earth's greatest heroes in this reality: Krypton.

The joy of my realization was immediately dampened by the reality of what surrounded me. The all-too human fear of the situation I beheld before my eyes brought home the fact that I have disturbed the final resting place of a foregone civilization just by being here. Unfortunately, what followed the fear was Norrin Radd's innate scientific curiosity to explore the area despite the fact it was essentially a graveyard.

Curiosity won out as I urged the board onward towards the floating land mass I crashed into earlier and headed for the remains of the destroyed city it held.

-YAHFX-

Time passed as I fully explored the extent of the damage that a stellar explosion had on another celestial body – like say, a planet – that was closest to it, firsthand. The human that I was as Xander Harris was both frightened and awed at the devastation that resulted. Judging from stress reactions of the rocks found in the asteroid field that was formerly Krypton, the planet had suffered seismological upheavals on a massive scale as the planet's core couldn't cope with the stellar shockwave that occurred as their parent star destabilized, before it too blew up.

According to the memories I have of Norrin Radd as a scientist, the planet's shattering was a lot more violent than it should have been naturally. Using the powers cosmic to study each planetary fragment that littered the area, I believe I found the answer to my newfound sense of curiosity.

If I were to go from my human memories of every alternate origin history of Superman's planet exploding, then I am in a reality where they had mastered control of their own world in every conceivable way possible: that their control of the climate, and seismological conditions were close to absolute. If one were to guess, they might have tried the same thing to their sun.

Unfortunately, in their technological arrogance, it seemed that they forgot that nature never wants to stay controlled for too long. And that sometimes, fate does not want to be denied. When their technology failed to control the fatal upheavals of their world - like a cork in a bottle that was left far too long after being violently shaken – the resulting release was of a magnitude several times that of what it should have been naturally.

I shake my head at this, there was nothing more to be gained here as I finished my exploration of the fabled (to me) area and flew right back to where I had originally arrived. It's time I look towards the stars now for whatever I must do next. Earth was out there somewhere; one with a possible Superman flying about, with other heroes there as well, I hope.

A part of me wants to thank Q for allowing me Norrin's memories and a bit of his personality. He knew I would be alone, and possibly saddened for this current state of affairs that fate has somehow given me. The former Zenn-Lan's innate scientific curiosity and childlike wonder about space has somehow filled the gap that my current loneliness brings.

I would be doing Radd's memories a disservice if I were not to use it.

But first, I lift up my hands before me as I manipulate the ambient radiation and several of the loose asteroids near my position to do my bidding. Accessing the knowledge that the powers cosmic gave me, I transmuted and fashioned a grand crystal scale replica of what the shattered planet had looked like when it was whole. With that done, I arrested the erratic orbit of the planetoid below me and used the rest of the ambient radiation to form a permanent energy shield to prevent further damage and decay upon it as I manipulated the planetoid's dead earth to rise up and form a pedestal. From there, I set my scale replica upon it as my tribute to the long dead world. Using what little I gained from learning the Kryptonian language in the comic books, I carved out the words: "Here lays Krypton and her children – may they forever rest in peace. And may they never be forgotten".

With that done, I rose out of the shield's influence and closed the hole upon my exit. No matter what happens to this area, the monument I've made will remain forever untouched by the ravages of time itself.

I bowed my head in honor and prayer to the memory of Krypton's passing, hoping it will reach the souls that had once lived in this star system. Then I take an unneeded shuddering breath as I turn my board and angle it towards open space in the same direction where the ship that carried baby Kal-El to Earth should have gone.

I let out a wide grin as I feel firsthand, the acceleration Norrin Radd had grown accustomed to in his career as the Silver Surfer, as I surf through the corridors of space into an unknown future.

My name is Alexander Lavelle Harris, I am the Silver Surfer. Though I be on my own and barred from my true home; the stars will remind me that I am never alone.

-YAHFX-

-TBC?-

AN: No, you're not reading it wrong, I've started this story around ten years ago and never got around to doing it seriously. As a matter of fact, this piece was one of my prototype fanfiction pieces when I was in college before I got the nerve to post stuff online. No it's not the one I did for another post in TTH called "Maybe Now, Maybe Later, Maybe Never..." - that was an answer to a challenge by Strider Mew. However, what I used in that challenge is what I sorta stole from this forgotten piece of work that I plan on slowly reviving along with my other works. As you can see, the quality of work I had back then is not the same (I think) as what I usually do nowadays... but for a first chapter, I guess it's OK. To be honest, I am not sure if I should put this in the multiple crossing category because other than Q and a reference to STNG, I originally envisioned him adopting the DC Universe as his home base while going everywhere else except home. I was pretty much a DC and Marvel fanatic before I started shifting towards other areas like Stargate, etc. Most of my unpublished works have the tendency to gravitate to DC/Marvel/BTVS mash-ups.

Like it, hate it? Let me know if this is something I should include with my other works to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

By: Gunsmith3000

Started 11-17-2000

Finished: ?

Disclaimers: BTVS and its indicative characters belong to Joss Whedon, WB, Mutant Enemy, and Paramount. Silver Surfer belongs to Marvel Entertainment. Any other recognizable iconic characters not of my own original creation belong to their respective owners/company/creators/et al. And just so you know, I'm taking inspiration from Ron Lim in how he drew the Surfer as well as how he looked in the Fantastic Four sequel combined in how he looks.

Summary: YAHF Xander as The Silver Surfer with multiple crossings, 'nuff said.

-YAHFX-

My name was Alexander Lavelle Harris. I am the Silver Surfer.

No, not THAT Silver Surfer who goes by the name of Norrin Radd. I'm the OTHER Silver Surfer who does not go by the name of Norrin Radd.

I paused a while back from rushing through the corridors of space during my impromptu slalom from the former Kryptonian star system when the feeling of first flight euphoria faded as I took stock of my new home, namely this universe. The endless reaches of space seem close to the touch of my fingertips. I am both humbled and frightened at the expanse before my very eyes as I float serenely amongst the stars. Were I still human, I would have already suffered bouts of vertigo as there was basically no human way to tell which was up, down, left, or right.

Again, I gave silent thanks to Q for allowing the exchange of personality and knowledge to take place. Instead of the mind-numbing fear that I should have been feeling as I drift alone in space, I look around in joy and wonderment. This is indeed a sight no human mind is yet ready to see firsthand. My cosmic awareness sings as the proverbial stellar winds caress me in the endless vacuum of space, telling me of the slight nuance that inhabits the current sector I was in.

I frown for a second as I suddenly detect a slight ping on my cosmic senses before a flash of light heralded the arrival of the one person who helped cause my current state of existence. As the light died down, I stared at the nearly omnipotent being. I could feel my jaw unhinge in surprise at what he was wearing.

"Enjoying the view?" Q asked, clad in a replica of Galactus's raiment instead of his usual Star Trek Next Generation captain's uniform.

"Yes." I reply in all honestly as I stand up from where I sat on my board and smile at my supposed master. "You do know that you have to enlarge yourself by a magnitude of several thousand to pull of being Galactus, right?"

"Psssh!" Q snorted as he smirked back at me. "Didn't you learn from a small animatronic movie puppet that size doesn't matter when it comes to power?"

"Touché." I said, and asked the first thing that came to my mind since I was forcibly ejected into this reality. "So, why did you send me to this universe? The possible DC universe, to be exact – one with a Superman and god knows who else is here? "

"It's more or less as an apology from me to you by way of my son." Q shrugged in reply. "As I've said before; you're banned from your home universe and I can't have you showing up in Norrin's despite the fact it can probably handle two of you without imploding – but rules are rules – so I just scanned your mind instead and granted one of your childhood fantasies to come true."

"And probably have fun in this universe at my, or at their expense?" I asked.

"You know me so well." Q said as clapped his hands and laughed. "And it's still your proverbial first day on the job!"

"But enough of that." He continued. "There's something I need you to do for me." And he aimed his left arm and pointed in the direction of a large, multi-colored nebula in the distance.

"Consider this as a bit of a first lesson from me to you." He said. "Not everything in this universe – and actually in ANY universe – will always be what we perceive it to be. Some questions will need answers, some answers will need questions. The point of this little exercise before you go any further on your journey towards this reality's Earth - is to find out which is which with whatever you will find."

"Hmph," I snort into the airless void as I stared at the direction he seemed to want me to go to. "And here I thought I've left all the cryptic annoyances behind in Sunnydale. Can't you vague that up any less —"

Whatever else I was going to say died in my throat as I found myself alone again in a field of stars. Q had somehow decided to vanish quietly rather than the usual modus operandi exit as seen on the shows.

"Right." I said to myself as I urge my board onwards to my current task, courtesy of Q. "Time to see what an ultra-dense nebula looks like up close and personal."

As I flew toward my destination, I find I wasn't at all annoyed at this abrupt detour via Q. At least it will give me something to do in the meantime while I adjust to this universe and fine-tune my cosmic awareness so as to better navigate my way around space.

-YAHFX-

It was huge.

Even at nine hundred million Earth miles away, the nebula is the largest I've ever seen. None within Norrin's memories could even match something of this scale. I wonder if it's still safe to even call it a nebula as upon closer inspection, it wasn't. At first glance from the furthest distance, it had the look and characteristic of such a stellar phenomenon as the literally dense cloud gave off "pulses" of electromagnetic radiation.

Now that I am closer, it looked more like a very hyper-dense cloud of gaseous energy and possibly, matter. My cosmic awareness was giving me conflicting information the closer I got to it. If I were to hazard a guess; any space craft within the area even at this distance will most likely be limping out of here or worse, become dead in the proverbial water.

Amongst the jumbled stellar white noise my cosmic awareness was feeding back to me, I did indeed spot what looked like a loose formation of derelict ships off to one side as well a veritable debris field heading inwards from all direction. In fact, the debris field was slowing being added to the titanic gas cloud ahead. Now it makes some sort of sense as to why I was picking up possible matter within the cloud itself.

I toured the derelicts and scanned them for any possible signs of life and sadly found none. They all ran the gamut from the less technologically advanced ships to something that would most likely put a Kryptonian vessel to shame and maybe beyond it – in fact, I've identified possible Kryptonian ships in the mix as I recognized a few bearing their script on the hull. There were even some ships that seemed techno-organic. The furthest away from the phenomenon were the most primitive while the most advanced were able to go further in. However, regardless of all that, none seemed to have any success. Q brought me to another graveyard, this time, of possible explorers of the phenomenon before me.

All of them without power, and without ANY sign of life as I headed further inwards. That is twice now, that I find myself amongst the dead. I'm beginning to believe that Q has a morbid sense of humor. Just because I helped the graveyard shift fighting the undead is no excuse.

Seven hundred thousand Earth miles closer to my destination, the loose debris field now takes on the effect of Saturn's rings as whatever strange gravitational pull inexorably drags them closer at more than a snail's pace. I could no longer see much of the stars as the gaseous expanse seemed to stretch to infinity ahead of me.

Four thousand Earth miles and closing, the gaseous expanse almost fills every which way I see. At this distance, the gravilectronic disturbances in the area are getting worse - and I have little time to marvel at how I am able to withstand the physical forces that would have shattered lesser ships, much less whatever beings were within them as I continue onwards. For a split second, I remember that Norrin was pretty much able to survive a black hole and a supernova – this would probably be a piece of cake.

Just within a literal stone's throw now to the expanse for a being of my speed, my cosmic awareness suddenly pinged on the "wrongness" of what was before me. It took being this close to the damned thing for my newfound senses to realize that this was NOT a completely natural one-in-a-billion chance phenomenon. As I realize this, I felt another ping on my cosmic sense towards my immediate right.

Out of all this mess, it seemed that I had picked up a very faint life signal.

I turn my head and espied what looked to be the remains of a possible bio-ship that seemed to have miraculously made it this far against all odds. It was, like the many smaller cloud of debris heading towards the expanse, continuing on its inexorable crawl to meet its fate. I raised my right arm and compelled the derelict biotech-ship to me. Had this been alive, it must have been a sight to see; now it's more than less of the shell it once was as the nearly skeletal remains approached at my bidding. Initial scans with my senses that there were no signs that it had been peopled with crew at all.

I urge my board to close the distance as I halted its approach, carefully slipping inside the remains until I face the faintest echo of the life signs I detected. Nestled amidst the dead hulk was a sphere the size of a basketball.

The faint life sign was coming from the sphere, as if it was in some sort of protected stasis. Deciding to put this puzzle aside for the moment to face the expanse, I gathered the inert biotechnological material where the sphere had rested and transmuted it into a shell that would protect it as I planned to carry it with me wherever I went. I then shrank it down and affixed it towards the front of my board and allowed it to be covered in the same silver cosmic glaze that coated it for further protection. Not wanting the remains of the biotech-ship to join the expanse, I released the molecular bonds that held the dead husk and dispersed it into open space – forcing it away and free from the effects of this space Sargasso. For whatever reason that led it here, it deserved a better burial than this.

Finished with my task, I gather myself from my musings and stared at the expanse before me. It was time to get to the "heart" of the matter - literally. Using the rampant energies around me, I flared my cosmic aura into the visible spectrum as I construct a shield bubble for whatever I may face ahead to close around me and started flying towards the expanse itself.

Just because I may seem indestructible doesn't mean I should leave myself open to whatever lay before me. The Alexander Harris part of me that was brimming with well-deserved paranoia at the unknown is what help me set myself apart from who Norrin was as the Surfer. He would just fly into that mess ahead with little regard, supremely confident that his own powers that were given to him by Galactus would be enough to let him brave the possible dangers ahead.

Had I had taken the time to make a more thorough examination of the dead biotech ship I would have noticed a very familiar marking that was barely noticeable on the scorched hull before the rest of it disintegrated. It wasn't until later on my journey around this universe that I realized what I mistook as a random energy misfire was actually the telltale emission the energy of a green lantern ring as it hightailed itself back to Oa despite the astounding interference coming from the area.

While I knew that in comic-book canon that the rings had a limited sense of sentience due to the AI incorporated into the ring's design, it was never really explained just how much sentient it would be if given the chance to actually evolve past its mere basic programming. One would wonder as to the ring's motivation for not returning immediately to its primary masters after the biotech ship died.

Perhaps out of a sense of loyalty to its former bearer, it was somehow staying to offer either solace or passive protection to whatever I had taken with me. That last hunch would be proven true later on when I'd meet up with the ring's new bearer in the future.

But that is a story for another time.

-YAHFX-

It took some doing, but after traversing the incredibly dense gaseous expanse, I was able to punch through the other side. Imagine my shock when I find out that it's hollow. I had exited the gaseous expanse in what appeared to be a starless void as my senses detected a VERY significant drop of radiation close enough to approximate open space that was tightly wound around this area. I extended my senses and I could clearly "see" that the expanse was indeed still there at the sides and a little ways up AND below to form a self-contained bubble.

And within that bubble, was a micro solar system consisting of at least seven planets – one of them, surprisingly cloaked for some reason - haphazardly revolving around a very peculiar star. The planets themselves had a strange orbital pattern that belied any known human doctrine on the matter.

Had I been still human, I would have found the sight unsettling. Now, however, I just wanted to get to the bottom of this new mystery Q has presented to me.

-YAHFX-

-TBC-

-YAHFX-

A/N: surprised to see me? It's been a very long while since I've written anything due to an abundance of real life troubles. Before anyone asks, I have not left my other stories behind. I am just starting to get back into writing... albeit slowly. A very close family member had been diagnosed with cancer late 4th quarter of last year and it's taken me this long to come to grips with the fact one day soon they will be gone. They've been a part of my inspiration to write... so I try to soldier on. Of course in real life, I am swamped with work, and helping that certain family member by spending time with them as much as I can before they are taken away from me. In a way I am a bit angry that shit like this happens to people you really care about. My advice to my readers? Make sure you spend your time wisely with the people you care about for there will come a time they may be suddenly gone and all you're left with are regrets because it's too late to turn back the clock.


End file.
